I Could Get Used to This: Deleted Scenes
by foreignconcepts
Summary: This is a compilation of deleted scenes from my main Cars fic, I Could Get Used to This. This will consist of scenes that I simply ran out of space for, as well plotbunnies and other developed ideas. Enjoy!
1. I'm Not Losing My Mind

**So, it's been 6 months to the day since I've updated I Could Get Used to This. Writer's block anyone? Anyway, to tide us all over till that passes, I've got something else for you! ****After a landslide of votes, I've decided to post my deleted scenes from I Could Get Used To This on here as well as my deviantArt account. I'm doing this a bit differently than I first intended to, I'm going to keep everything within the same "story", and have each of the scenes as a series of vignettes in here as chapters. Of course, I'll specify the title of the scene, where it fits (in terms of the plot) and the setting to orient the reader before they start reading. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up now. Here's the first scene:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cars (unfortunately). The original characters in this scene are mine, except for Nevan Carrera, who is property of Twin-One.**

**Title: I'm Not Losing My Mind**

**Timeline: Chapter 2 of I Could Get Used To This  
**

**Setting: ****Right after Sally phones Los Angeles. Elijah Carrera returns from the store with baby formula, his wife Elle questions the nature of the phone call he received earlier. It is also Nevan's first night home from the hospital, so both cars are still adjusting to being parents, and finding out that nothing is as it seems.  
**

* * *

"Hey." Elijah said, noticing that the apartment was surprisingly quiet. "You get him to sleep?"

"Yeah." Elle said, half leaning against the wall of the hallway. "Whatever he had finally passed."

He nodded, watching her reaction.

She looked at him closely, her face a mix of exhaustion and determination, as she nudged him backwards through the doors into what was their bedroom. "I'm putting you to sleep too."

"Wh-what?"

"I'm serious. Don't worry about me, I can handle the baby on my own for a few hours. Go to sleep, okay?"

"But-"

"You came off a 48 hour shift and I went into labor. Just get some sleep. You need it."

"I'm fine, really. What makes you think I can't do this with you?"

"Who really called you just then?"

"What do you mean, who called me?"

"Elijah... " Elle started to say, but stopped as if she couldn't find the right words. "You said Sally was on the phone." She said quietly.

"She... she was." He said, realizing from the concerned look on her face that she wasn't convinced. "I was talking to her! You don't believe me, do you?"

"You've barely slept in days. Come on, get some rest. " She said, touching his headlight with her tire.

"Elle, I'm serious, it was Sally!" He said, shrugging off her touch and driving around her and out of the room.

"Honey, don't do this to yourself. Come back." Elle said, looking more concerned than ever.

"Elle, I'm not losing it, okay? I was talking to Sally. Here, call her back if you want!" He went over to the phone and punched in the number with a tire, before giving her the receiver.

Elle sighed, before taking the phone from him. She waited patiently for a moment. "There's no answer." She said, looking up at him. She hung up the phone without say anything else, and the two cars moved over to the bassinet that was still in the middle of their living room. Nevan was now sleeping soundly. "He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping... " She said, as they both looked down at the sleeping infant. Elle smiled, watching the baby move slightly and tuck his tires underneath him in his sleep, similar to how he would have been sleeping when he was inside her. "You'd never think he'd be so loud when he's awake... Lij?" She looked over when she didn't get a response, only to find him asleep beside her. "I love you..." She said as she kissed his fender before settling down beside him.

* * *

**Poor Lij… don't worry, Elle does figure out that it really was Sally eventually, as we know from Chapters 4 & 5. **

**I know a few of you probably have already read this before, but reviews anyone? Come on… make my night :D**


	2. Feels Like Today

**This has got to be one of my absolute favorite scenes. It was a persistent plotbunny that would just. not. go. away. I started it about a year ago but it took me awhile to finish because I had my own stuff to work through at the same time, but I'm so glad I did finish it. I'm stronger now for it :)**

**Warning: Explicit sexual content. But really, what else do you expect from me by now? **

**Title: Feels Like Today (yes, named for the Rascal Flatts song. It just fits.)  
**

**Timeline: This scene came to me while I was writing Chapter 5, but chronologically, this would fall sometime between the middle and end of Chapter 4.**

**Setting: After a teary departure from Los Angeles, Elle and Elijah arrive in Hawaii...**

* * *

"Guess we're here." Elijah said, parked beside Elle as they entered the hotel room.

"Yeah." Elle replied, obviously less than enthused. She turned away from him, trying not to think of Nevan and start crying all over again. "Aw, Elle..." Elijah said as he saw fresh tears forming in her eyes. "Come on, what is it that you're always saying? You're not supposed to control your feelings, you're supposed to validate them?" He asked as he drove around in front of her.

"You know what I'm feeling." Elle sniffled. "I can't help it, I miss Nevan." She whispered, before breaking down in tears again.

"I know; I miss him too." Elijah sighed. "But what can we do? We're here now. We'll just have to make the best of it."

"Yeah, we're halfway across the Pacific from him." Elle said, exhaling shakily and trying to compose herself again, blinking back the remaining tears.

"It's okay. It'll be okay." He drove forward and kissed her lightly. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, maybe it was too soon... _Elijah thought with some guilt. It wasn't like he'd forced her to accept the invitation to the conference, but after she'd spent half of the flight in tears he wondered if it really was too much for her to be this far away from the baby for this long. To his surprise, she suddenly returned the kiss with a passion that he wasn't expecting. The two continued to kiss passionately as Elle pushed him back farther into the center of the room onto the plush blanket. He watched as she stopped kissing him momentarily and drove beside him.

"Make the best of it, hmm?" She asked in a low voice, and gave him a hard push with her tire before he could respond.

"Elle- whoa, hey, okay..." Before he knew it she had completely flipped him over and his world was upside down. _One second you're crying and the next you want sex, you really never cease to surprise me..._ Elijah thought, growing more excited by the second. "Elle..." He started to say, but trailed off as he felt her tires on his undercarriage, fondling his ...tequipment, and expertly teasing him erect.

"Yes, dear?" She asked, sliding the inside of her tire along his length, before moving closer to him and touching her lips to the tip of his erection. He responded with only a moan, the sensations overwhelming his ability to speak. He kicked his tires, hoping she would continue but instead felt her ascend his frame, finding a comfortable position with her tires resting just in front of his. She was a heavier car than he was but he welcomed the extra strain on his frame after such a long absence. He reached up with his front tires, desperate to feel more of her as she lowered herself onto him, and pulled her down farther. She gave a soft moan as he did this, before taking his front tires in hers.

_I can't believe it, even just this feels so good- oh Lij you have no idea how I've missed this... _Elle's thoughts trailed off as his length filled her completely. She braced herself against his front axles as she started to move in an up and down fashion, mindlessly gyrating against him as her movements became more pronounced, eliciting another moan of approval from her lover.

The next few moments passed without a word from either of them, all that could be heard was the occasional moan or whimper of anticipation. Elijah could tell she was nearing her own climax as her enthusiasm intensified, which wasn't making it any easier for him to hold out for much longer when it came to his own. A few more seconds was all it took to send him over the edge. "I... I'm gonna-" he gasped, breaking the silence between them, as he tightened his grip on her front tires.

"Ah-Elijah! Oh..." Elle started to say at the same time, her pace quickening even more as she let out an ecstatic scream. She collapsed onto his frame, breathing heavily. "I so needed that... I don't care what the circumstances are, let's never go that long without having sex again..." She trailed off, resting against him.

"Yeah... it was too long..." He agreed, caressing the sides of her frame with his front tires. _Chrysler, that was good... she's right, we gotta find a way to do this more often... _

"I love you so much." Elle said, pressing her underside against his as she embraced him. "I miss being alone with you."

"What, you mean because of the baby?"

"Well, the baby, then you and work... just everything." She said, "It's just been so hectic."

"I miss you too, you know." Elijah said, affectionately putting one of his tires behind hers and wiggling it back and forth, tickling her.

"Elijah... " Elle started to say, before she was overcome with giggles. "Stop it, you're going to make me fall off you!" She playfully swatted away his tire and he relented, leaving her to stay on top of him.

"Wanna do it again?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Okay."

* * *

**I've heard every album, listened to the radio… wait that's not Rascal Flatts, that's Taylor Swift. Hopefully I'm getting to see both this summer! Anyway, I'm sure some of you are like whoa because these are original characters, but it just seemed like the right thing to do creatively at the time. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, all trials and tribulations included. **

**Reviews are like water - essential to live. You should remember that when you're looking at that little blue button at the bottom of the page... ;)  
**


	3. Finest Formula in Fifty States

**Okay, I know these don't appear to be getting much attention on here, but at the same time I do know why. They are posted on dA, so most readers are like "seen it before, yeah yeah yeah... etc." and that's fine. I'm reposting these scenes on here for those who don't have dA accounts, and want to leave and feedback on them. **_**That being said, if you have read any of these before, and would like to leave any other comments for me, please do!**_** You know how reviews can make one's day...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cars. Although I do want to get a Porsche! :D Oh and another thing... Nevan is Twin-One's character, so please feel free to check out her Cars fic Tiny Tires for more baby car cuteness! :)**

* * *

Lightning pulled into the cafe, looking stressed. "He won't stop crying. Flo, what do I do? He won't stop crying!"

Flo stopped what she was doing and look at him inquisiively. "You mean Nevan?"

"Yes Nevan! I can't get him to stop!" He moved out of the way, allowing Flo to move closer to the bassinet. "Tell me whats wrong with him."

Flo looked down at the baby in the bassinet, crying loudly and working himself into a fit. "Well he's probably hungry. When was the last time you fed him?"

"I've never fed him!" Lightning said, but paused when he saw the look on her face. "Yeah, that didn't come out right. Sally- uh, Sally's the last one who would've fed him, and she's gone back to California!"

"Then he's hungry. I take it Sally must've left you bottles and some formula, right?"

"Yeah, I brought them, they're here somewhere." Lightning frantically looked around in the bassinet. He quickly retrieved a bottle which was already filled with formula and showed it to Flo. "Here, here it is." He placed the bottle in front of Nevan and waited for him to respond. "Here, just take it..." He nervously nudged the bottle a little closer to the crying infant.

Flo watched as Nevan stayed where he was, screaming and oblivious. "You have to feed it to him." She said.

Lightning turned to Flo. "How am I supposed to do that? I don't even know how to hold a baby!"

Flo sighed. "Give me the bottle." She said, taking the bottle from Lightning before putting her tire around Nevan and scooping him up.. "This is what you do." She said, placing the wiggling infant in front of her and sticking the bottle in his mouth with the other tire, silencing him. She bracketed the baby and the bottle between both of her front tires, holding the bottle steady at an angle.

Lightning and Flo both watched as Nevan gulped down the formula, looking up at Flo intently. Flo looked back down, meeting the baby's gaze with her own. She pursed her lips, suddenly feeling a rush of pain and emotion coming back from years before. She never thought she'd see another baby again in their lifetime in such a deserted town but here she was feeding one of all things. Tearing her eyes away, she looked up to see Ramone emerge from the body shop. It was the usual time when he decided to come over for supper, save for any lingering customers.

"Heh, finest formula in fifty states too I guess." Lightning said, attempting to make light of the situation and take the focus away from his apparent ineptitude. "You really know how to feed everyone Flo."

"Yeah." Flo said, taking another quick look at the infant before placing him carefully but quickly in front of Lightning. "You can take him back now." Her voice almost sounded choked with tears as she said it, and she turned quickly and left before Lightning could say anything else.

Ramone approached in time to watch the scene unfold. "Flo-" He started to say as she passed him.

"No, just... don't. I don't want to talk about it." She replied, sensing the worried look he was giving her even from behind. "Not now."

* * *

**This scene does have some significance to the upcoming chapters of I Could Get Used To This… it will be referenced in Chapter 10, and you just might find out what Flo and Ramone have hidden in their past as well… **

**You know, now that I think of it, some reviews just might help push aside that writer's block and make Chapter 10 come that much more quickly… ;) Really, I'm interested to know what you think. Let me know what you think of this, and I'll see if I can get some of the backstory into the next chapter of the story! **


End file.
